


Fite Me.

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work, Undertale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: She got what she asked for.





	

“Sam, I can barely beat Momo in a fight.” Julie stated one day, and he gave her the most incredulous look.

“Why are you fightin' Momo, what did she ever do to you, huh?”

“As I was saying,” she continued on without breaking her stride, “I’m good long range, but I wanna learn how to tussle. I’ve already got a mean punch.”

Sam chimed in again, “No, you don’t.”

“See, you think the opposite. That’s why I want you to fight me.” She looked at him, determination in her eyes, which quickly turned to bitter flames when Sam said: “No.”

“No?!”

“That’s what I said, don’t wear it out.” He crossed his arms, end of story. Except this story wasn’t over yet.

“Oh yeah, well, I’ll just find somebody else to fight me then.” Julie said stalking off. Sam followed close behind, keeping up the pace.

He scoffed, “And who are you gonna get to fight you? Roy? Cisza?”

“Dolo’s orange soul. They gots to be braver than you.”

“Who the heck is Dolo?”

With no answer, Sam followed Julie out the door and shortly back into the underground. He had no clue where she intended to go, but she was a toddler on a mission, and he’d have her back until they got there he supposed.

“Why are you following me again?” She asked, but Sam shrugged, playing off his actual concern.

“Coming to watch you crash and burn. Nobody is gonna pound on a little kid, especially not a little pageant cowgirl.”

—

“Ok.” The answer came right away, and Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Andy, what the heck?!” Sam piped up, palms out, accusing. Who'd've thunk that this Dolo person knew Andy. Dolores was pretty intimidating looking herself, why couldn't Julie just stick with her and the gun tricks?

Andy gave a shrug, “What, she asked. Politely at that.”

Sam had no idea how 'I want you to fight me!' was polite in any way, but whatever. He was not about to let this happen.

"Sam never hits me because hes too scared to hit girls." Julie crossed her arms.

"I hit Andy, she's a girl. I guess."

"I let you win!" Andy retorted, and Sam smirked.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Look, how would you like it if I beat up your yellow soul?"

A shrug, "Well, it's your funeral."

"That's not what I-"

Julie quickly pushed Sam out of the way, to bring the attention back to her.

"Ignore him, this is between you and me." Julie said, looking up at Andy and poking between them both. "I can't exactly give you anything in return but, I wanna do this. I'm a big kid, I can make choices. So punch me."

Andy gave a glance towards Sam, who's face told her not to, but words speak louder than actions apparently because Julie shouted,

"Punch me! I dare you!"

And out shot a fist, and down went a little ginger girl to the floor, and there went the rest of Sam's nine lives 'cause Nala was going to kill him.

"Andy what the fu-"  
"I swear, I didn't hit her that hard!"

It took a moment, before Julie started to stir again, sitting up and holding her cheek in her hand. Her eyes were teary, and she looked upset, eyebrows furrowed in discontent. Her eyes wandered from Sam to Andy, before giving a sly grin.

"That was totally awesome! Again, again! I'll totally block it this time! I'll knock you out for sure!"


End file.
